superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham City
(1977) episode, The Chameleon.]] Gotham City was a city located in a large metropolitan area on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. It was under the protection of Batman and his proteges from the criminally insane supervillains, gangs, and mobs that littered its streets. Metropolis was located 'right over the bridge' from Gotham City.As seen in Issue # 14 of the Superfriends comic book (1978). The natives of the city were referred to as Gothamites. __TOC__ Local Government City Departments *Gotham City Council *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Fire Department *Gotham Department of Public Safety *Gotham Department of Sanitation Locations Banks * Gotham City BankSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Conquerors of the Future * Gotham National Bank * First National Gotham Bank Recreation * Gotham ZooSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Attack of the Cats * Bijou Theater''Seen in Superfriends: Rest in Peace. * Gotham Coliseum Colleges and Schools * Gotham Central High * Gotham High SchoolSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Gotham UniversitySeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: A Pint of Life Hills and Mountains *Mount Whitmore *Haunted Hills *The Mountains Scientific / Medical Facilities * Arkham Asylum * Gotham General Hospital * Gotham Institute of Psychic Research * Lucus InstituteSeen in the Season 3, episode: Attack of the Cats * Gotham City Observatory * S.T.A.R. Labs: S.T.A.R. Labs (Gotham Branch) Churches * Gotham City First Methodist Church Prison, Law Enforcement and Municipal Facilities * Gotham City Hall * Gotham City Police HeadquartersSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Superfriends: Rest in Peace and the Season 6 (1985), episode: The Fear * Gotham State Penitentiary Museums * The MuseumSeen in The Moonman * Gotham City MuseumSeen in Too Hot to Handle * Gotham City Museum of Natural HistorySeen in the SuperFriends comic book, issue #31. Newspaper publishers * Gotham Globe * Gotham Gazette * Gotham Herald * Gotham Times * Daily News * Daily Paper Businesses * Wayne TowerSeen in the Season 5 (1984), episode: Once Upon a Poltergeist * Acme Oil CompanySeen in The New Adventures of Batman (1977) episode, Curses! Oiled Again! * Mood Oil CompanySeen in Season 3 (1978) episode, Superfriends: Rest in Peace * G.E.E.C. FactorySeen in the Season 1 (1973), episode: Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C. * Gotham Barber ShopSeen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Gotham ElectronicsSeen in the Season 6 episode The Fear * Gotham City DumpSeen in The New Adventures of Batman (1977) episode A Sweet Joke on Gotham City * Gotham Toy CompanySeen in the 1983 Shorts, Invasion of the Space Dolls * Gotham Mining CorporationSeen in the 1983 Shorts, Prisoners of Sleep * The New 200 Story Gotham HotelSeen in the Season 2 (1977), episode: The Day of the Rats * Mudd's Coffee (Coffee Shop)Seen in the Season 3 (1978), episode: Bully for You * Donahue's Department StoreSeen in the 1983 Shorts, The Malusian Blob * Kimberley's JewelrySeen in Reading, Writing and Wronging * Ed's Grocery StoreSeen in A Sweet Joke on Gotham City * Gotham Cafe * Dimby * Brigette's * Slim's Service Station * Pet shop * Cosmo's Restaurant * Crura Brnsii * Graham's Bond Pty Ltd. * Rennington Steel Districts/Neighborhoods *Civic Center *Chinatown *Crime Alley *Downtown *Waterfront *Bristol Township *Lower West Side *The Bowery Military establishments *Gotham Air Base *Gotham Navy Yard Streets and bridges *Hope Street *Graham Street *Bridge *Second Avenue *Ninth Avenue *River Road *Waterfront Street Miscellaneous * 12 Charlton Place * Gotham HarborSeen in the 1983 Shorts, The Malusian Blob and in Super Powers, Vol. 1 #1 * Gotham CemeterySeen in the Season 6 (1985) episode: The Fear * Slaughter SwampSeen in the Season 3 (1978) episode: Monolith of Evil * Devil's Cliff * Gotham Clock Tower * Titans Lair * Grover's Corner * Clearview * Carverville * Pier 40 * Archie Goodwin International Airport * Nal Library * Gotham Library * Wayne Foundation * Columbus Square * Gotham Bell * Stokely * Gotham Central Palace Residences *Wayne Manor (and beneath it is the Bat-Cave) *Scarecrow's Farm House *Joker's mansion *White's residence *Gothos Mansion Local sports teams *Gotham Goliaths *Gotham Guardsmen Images of Gotham City Image:Gotham City skyline (A view from Cave County).jpg| Skyline of Gotham (seen from Cave County The Mysterious Moles Image:Gothammap.png| A map of Gotham City Image:Gotham City (Gulliver's Gigantic Goof).jpg| Skyline of Gotham City Gulliver's Gigantic Goof Image:Superman in Gotham.jpg| Superman in flight over '''Gotham City' Gulliver's Gigantic Goof Notes * We learn in issue #14 of the ''SuperFriends Comic Book'', that Metropolis is 'right over the bridge' from Gotham City. Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon! External Links *Gotham City at the DC Database *Gotham City at Wikipedia References Category:DC Comics Category:Locations Category:Cities